Franklin Derragh
"HAHAHAHAH! FRANK! '''FRAAAAAANK!'"'' "DON'T TOUCH ME UNLESS YOU'RE ME!!" Franklin Derragh, formerly officially referred to as Ranger Derragh, and formerly referred to as Furious Frank by raider tribes is a peculiar individual found in the wasteland of Colorado. He is currently working as a Bounty Hunter and Mercenary-For-Hire from the city of Boulder. Appearance "Look at my pretty teeth! LOOK AT THEM!" Franklin is a burly and tall individual noted to have a chin that could "cut diamonds and put a Deathclaw's claws to shame". He has an average sized nose with a small scar running across the bridge of it, and has freckles at various points on his face. Currently, he has short reddish hair that would url if he did not cut it on occasion. His eyes are light green. His attire consists of a stitched sack hood fitted with the mask portion of an NCR Veteran Ranger's helmet followed by wild additions of tires, Brahmin hide, and metal plates on his body. He keeps a large leather belt wrapped around his midsection with a metal plate attached to the front, the metal plate being where he adds the face of the person who's pissed him off the most that day. Personality "Ah yes. Do you smell that too? No? '''ME EITHER!'"'' It is safe to say that Frank's current mental status is FUBAR - fucked up beyond all recognition. Years of psychological trauma and life in the wasteland has utterly deteriorated Franklin's mind. Fortunately, much of what he learned as a NCR Ranger has stayed with him, and so has his drive for survival, so while he presents himself as insane and the like, he still understands the value of caps, how weapons work, and even advanced tactics. Franklin's social skills have deteriorated just as bad as his mental state, so making friends in the wasteland of Colorado is a difficult thing to do, but his skillset has garnered enough attention to where he is often scouted out by caravans and VIPs. More often than not he doesn't think much of them, and will generally ignore their attempts at conversation despite his talkative nature. Background "The Enclave? DEAD! The Brotherhood? DEAD! Super Mutants? DEAD! '' ''Who killed them? FRANK! FRANK! '''FRANK!'" ~ Gunnery Sergeant Franklin Derragh'' Franklin Joseph Derragh was born the unfortunate son of an aged prostitute who had worked the streets of New Reno. As one can expect, his mother was out of a job for the majority of her pregnancy, and thus had no love for her unwanted child. Naturally, like any good natured prostitute of a city of vice, she sold her son to a lieutenant for the good old price of one hell of a blowjob. As one can expect, Frank was never told this by his newly adopted father, but instead was rather given the story that Frank was found in the arms of a dead caravan master after an assault on a supply line by raiders. With Lieutenant Christopher Derragh as his newly appointed father, Frank would grow up in many of the military camps his father would travel to, being raised in the manner one would train a child soldier in. By the age of fourteen the NCR agreed to register Frank as an armed combatant after he showed courage in the face of an "overwhelmingly advantageous organized assault that which would have seen catastrophic NCR losses", at least. that is what's written on the report. Frank, when questioned about the event, replied with: "RAAAH! WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!". Naturally, one can decipher from this that Frank had actually blown the back out of an aged female Major to "convince her" to let him serve: something he had desperately wished for for some time. Your wish has been granted, buddy! Franklin's superb combat prowess made him a figure to be known within some sects of the NCR military. Often times, exaggerated stories were spread about him, further increasing his renown. Many would go something along the lines of: "Hey, you hear about that one guy who tore a Deathclaw's head off?" or "Hey, you hear about that one guy who played Russian roulette with a pack of raiders, lost, and killed them all anyway?", and even: "Hey, you hear about that one guy who fucked a Major as a kid and is now a terrifying killing machine?". More often than not, two out of three stories were actually true. Frank became involved in the NCR-Enclave conflict, and participated in the attack against the Enclave base at Navarro at the age of twenty-two. During the assault, Frank would receive a plasma burn wound on his right shoulder while attempting to pull a fellow soldier out of harms way. Enraged, it's said he sprinted towards the soldier who had shot him and aggressively pulled him out of his power armor, and squeezed his eyes in front of the other Enclave soldiers in cover. Terrified, they moved back, giving arriving soldiers a chance to gain more ground. His efforts in the battle would see him being inducted into the NCR Ranger program. Having read this far, I think it's safe to say that you agree that Frank has a rather strange and violent upbringing. But not all of what's happened in his life has been bizarre or violent. Seven years after a long service as a NCR Ranger (after having earned his Veteran status after fighting valiantly on expeditions across the Cascades and the Sierra Nevada - the first of which claimed nearly 75% of the initial expeditionary force - and operations against the eastern chapter of the Brotherhood), Frank retired after 17 years of service and tried his hand at living a peaceful life, settling down in Telluride after meeting an interesting woman named Ouachita, who he would later marry and have a child with. Once again, he had gotten what he wanted. Except, this time, rather than a life of war, it was a life of peace. For a while, at least. Three years after he got married and had his first son with Ouachita, the town of Telluride caught the attention of a detachment of scouts from Caesar's Legion. With the intent of informing their higher ups of the town's location and a way to get past many of their natural defenses, the scouts ran back to their camp. A centurion named Columba, one of two Centurions personally handpicked by Caesar's Legate to lead the territorial advance into Colorado, took this information and foresaw the following assault against Telluride, with the goal of enslaving the populace. However, Frank and the other inhabitants of Telluride already knew about the Legion's presence and, after Frank's military reasoning, understood the value of their town and that the Legion would do what they could to gain any advantage in Colorado. This was not the first time Frank had encountered the Legion, having been attacked by many of their slave gathering parties on his journey from California to Colorado, and saw firsthand what they did to settlements and their inhabitants. Determined not to let Telluride fall, he prepared the inhabitants of the town as best he could to protect his new home and his family. It was only a matter of time before the Legion arrived and began their assault. Franklin was positioned on top of a non-functioning Telecommunications tower at the start of their attack, and caught sight of Columba, who had insisted that he oversee the assault personally and in person. His armor was a dead give away to Frank of his importance to this attack - it seemed to actually be made of protective material rather than sports equipment. If Frank were to hit Columba, this battle would be decided. Disregarding the risks of failure, Frank took aim and prepared to end the centurion's life. Frank had rarely missed his shots in the past, there was no possible way he could miss this. But he did. Centurion Columba was quickly evacuated from the area, but not before angrily ordering the extermination of the entire town. The legionaries were more than happy to comply to this order. Despite Frank's attempts to hold back the tide of Caesar praising fanatics, they were all in vain as they murdered everybody. Eventually, during Frank's inevitable retreat, this included his wife Ouachita and their child. Frank fled deeper into the Rockies with their corpses in tow and gave them a proper burial, demoralized and heartbroken. After this, he would venture on across the Rockies and the deserts of Colorado, where this sadness turned to rage and a promise of vengeance for the town of Telluride. As he did, he would become known across many Raider communities as multiple nicknames, such as "Kills-Many" by tribals and "Ranger Frank" by raider bands due to his armor (which would become worse in quality as time went on), and the infamous moniker of "Furious Frank" by a majority due to his angry attitude and violent way of fighting, which would only get worse as his mental state deteriorated. With years of what seemed like a never-ending rampage, Frank Derragh became an oddity of Colorado. Frank has not forgotten about the Legion, despite having mostly steered clear of their territory for a long time. He has not forgotten what they did to his home and the future they took from him. He will always remember, no matter how utterly fucked up he may be. He will always remember the centurion who gave the order to exterminate Telluride, and will continue to think about him until the centurion is on his knees, begging for the mercy he never gave to his wife and son. Frank's current plan is to find work so that he can make some caps. After doing so, he will run back down to the town of Cortez, which has been converted to a fortress and is centurion Columba's main base of operations with intent of finding vengeance, even if it means killing himself. If he succeeds, he intends to go to a place he refers to as "The Big Green". Equipment "BIG SPANKIE! BIG SPANKIE! BIG SPANKIE FOR BAD BOYS AND GIRLS!" Franklin's military experience has made him dangerous up close and from afar. His equipment gives proof of this. * Frank's Type-93 Chinese Assault Rifle 5.56mm ~ 'Where did he get such a gun you ask? He ripped it straight out of the dying hands of a Super Mutant that was a former general of the Master's army, then used the same gun to kill him and his entire warband. Crazy, right? The gun itself is rather remarkable. It's been fitted with a longer barrel, a drum magazine, and a bipod, along with several other changes that have more or less turned the assault rifle more into a light machine gun. * '.357 Magnum ~''' Nothing special about this. Just a nice old revolver fitted with a longer barrel modification. * '''Big Spankie ~''' A cricket bat that Frank has used to punish and kill what he refers to as "Bad Boys and Girls". Notable Skills/Traits ''Terrifying Presence ~ Like what I did there? Frank's presence can be off-putting to people not hardened to the horrors of the wasteland, and even then to some veterans. '''''Ranger's Never Forget ~ Frank has retained just about everything he's learned from his ranger service in the NCR. Additionally, this also makes him a rather proficient sniper, though he is currently without one. ME FRANK! YOU NOT! ~ He's frank, baby. As a result, he can usually deter several kinds of raiders as most in Colorado will have heard of him. Hardcore Survivalist ~ Roots and what to make with 'em are all things Frank has quite some knowledge in, along with most other need-to-knows about wasteland survival. Bad Communication Skills ~ Unfortunately, Frank sucks at socializing, making communication hard. ''FRANK STRONG! FRANK ANGRY! ~ ''He's strong. And he's very angry. Trivia * Franklin has been in at least five states: California, Nevada, Arizona, Utah, and now Colorado. * Franklin despises Super Mutants. * Because Super Mutants sometimes eat humans, Franklin sometimes eats Super Mutants. * Frank has shown to be abnormally calm when interacting with a dog. * Frank does not tolerate disrespect, no matter who it is. This could be a problem if dealing with confrontational individuals in Colorado. * Frank does not like being commanded by someone he identifies as weaker than he is and will show anger towards any who try. Should they refuse to back down, apologize, or if they simply do it again, he will hurt them. * Frank is very hard to convince, so it is generally advised highly charismatic people do the talking. * Frank's son was named Rodham. * He has both Rodham's and Ouachita's names carved into his rifle. * There is a cave in the Rockies where he keeps most of his stuff. He uses it as a base of operations and generally leaves many traps behind to ward off pesky creatures or adventurers too curious for their own good. He has went as far as to chain two night stalkers near the only path up towards the cave. * Frank is fully capable of making his own bullets, should he have the right materials and a reloading bench. * Frank is scared of cats, and will generally regard them as demonic entities. Gallery